The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal for providing a floating button according to a photographing state of a user.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
A user may rapidly perform a desired action using a floating button.
Since the position of a photographing button is fixed, it is difficult to select the photographing button if a user takes a selfie in a state of gripping a mobile terminal with one hand.
In order to solve this problem, a method of moving a photographing button to a position desired by a user was proposed, but an additional action of the user is required, thereby causing inconvenience.
In addition, in the related art, an acceptance or rejection button was variably displayed on an incoming call screen according to the position of a user touch point.
However, in this case, the acceptance or rejection button is displayed depending on the user touch point.